Alone
by 9livesremember
Summary: When Rick comes back to the prison without the man that she has only days ago said she loves. Sure they've been together for a few months but only last week did those words leave there mouths... what happens now? she's all alone again... {Takes place after season 3, before season 4}
1. Chapter 1

"They're back!" Carl yelled from his place atop the guard tower. Carol made her way to the gate and pulled it open. She saw Rick and Michonne get out of the car. But no daryl.

"Where is he?" She asked probably looking as terrified as she felt. This was the man that she loved. The man that has just days ago told her she loved her back. And now she couldn't see him.

"Is he-" she couldn't even finish her sentence. Rick took a step towards her. Genteelly place his had on her shoulder and started leading her up to the prison. About half way there she just stopped.

"So he is d-dead" she said, she wanted to be strong, but she just couldn't. The tears began to fall as if someone had just opened the flood gates. He pulled her into a loose hug.

"I saw him go down" he said to confirm her suspicions.

Suddenly her knees felt weak and she fell to the ground. Rick went down too. Carols normal cries were quiet, but these were loud and meaningful. Rick softly rubbed her back until she started to breath normally again.

"Come on, let's get up to the cell block. You can lay down for a bit. It'll be fine."

She said nothing. She didn't even move. Until Rick moved from under her, slowly he stood up, dragging her along. They walked up the hill and he let go of her only for a moment as he opened the gate. But when he turned around she was laying on the ground. He rushed to her side.

"Carol" he said shacking her shoulders slightly. Her eyes were open but she didn't look like she could see him. "Carol, come one, please" he said again. Looking around to see if anyone was there. No one. So he picked her up. One arm under her legs, the other under her neck. She was dead weight as her head leaned back, and arms fell to the sides, but she was still so light. He got to the door and realized that he couldn't open it.

"Hey!" He yelled threw the door, hoping someone would hear. They did because less than a minute later maggie was opening the door.

"What the hell?" She asked as she looked at Carol semi-conscious body laying in Ricks arms.

"Get Hershel" he said as he made his way to an empty cell. He placed her on the bed and checked her pulse. She was Alive. Her eyes were still open. He heard Hershel making his way to the cell.

"What happened?" He asked as he entered and saw Carol sprawled out on the bed.

"I don't even know. She looks like Beth did back at the farm." Hershel walked closer and say down beside the bed. "We got back, I told her that- daryl. She seemed okay. Then she cried. That's normal. And then when we were walking back she just collapsed."

"She's gone into shock. What happened to Daryl?" He hadn't told anyone else yet.

"He- he didn't make it." He explain. The older man looked shocked. Rick walked out to let the doc work. He had to tell everyone. How would they react. Daryl was one of the most important people in this group.

He called a council together. Hershel had left Beth with carol. Rick stood in the center of the room, Hershel, Glenn, and Sasha sat at the table.

"Okay, let's get started"

"Aren't we missing a few people" Glenn raised an eyebrow. Where were Carol and Daryl, they were probably the most important other than Hershel and Rick.

"Well..." Rick started. "Daryl, he, uh, well, he didn't make it back." Glenn's normal happy face changed into a deep frown.

"And Carol, she's not handling it well."

"She's gone into shock... And maybe now that we are all here would be a good time to tell you also that... Well, nevermind, it's not my place to tell. I just think that someone should be with her at all times." Hershel said. They looked confused for accepted and then accepted it. Rick went off to find carl. Hershel to check on Carol. Glenn to see maggie. Sasha to Ty.

* * *

"Daddy she's up." He heard Beth Say as she entered the room to see carol turned over on her side looking at the wall.

"Ok thank you bethy, can you go for a moment so I can talk to Carol."

She nodded and walked out

Carol turned over to face him.

"He's gone. I didn't even get to tell him" she said as tears once again filled her eyes.

"I know, but you don't have anything to worry about. We are all here for you. All of us. You aren't going to do through this alone" he said with a hand on her shoulder.

"Go thought what?" Carl asked as he stepped in. "Are you alright carol?"

She sighed " yes carl. I'm fine. Just a little upset. Is all." She said sitting up in the bunk.

He nodded and walked back out

"Hershel... Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything"

"Can you tell them for me? I just.. don't think I can do it..." She said an once again laid back down.

"Of corse, you rest. I'll be back. " he said and he walked out to find Rick.

"I'm gonna love you, no matter what little one..." She said as she looked down at her still flat stomach.

"Everything alright Hershel?" Rick said as he saw the old man approach him.

"Carols fine, well, she not fine, per say, but she's not in shock anymore"

"Why isn't she fine?"

"Well. She was planning on telling you herself but she asked me to tell everyone so I figured I start with you"

"Hershel, spit it out!"

"Carols pregnant"


	2. Chapter 2

"She's pregnant!?" Rick asked a little to loudly because some people heard and found there way over.

"Yes. And we need to be supportive. She just lost Daryl for gods sake. "

By this time a large group of people had gathered.

Rick took a deep breath.

"Hello everyone, I have something's I would like to share with y'all"

Everyone stayed quiet, waiting for what he had to say.

"Daryl didn't come back from the run, because he's dead." There were a few gasps and the looked at each other. No one said anything until little Mika stepped forward

"Is miss Carol alright? She was feeling sick this morning and now she's just laying in bed"

"Carol... Well, we all really need to be there for her. I know she's always looking out for us all, so when she tries, and we all know she will, just try and help her out. Cause she's havin a baby"

"A baby!" Beth said from the back round. Then the realization set it. "Daryl's baby..."

"Yes. So let's just help her out. " Rick said as she turned and walked away.

* * *

Carol sat in her cell folding laundry and thinking. Really thinking. She was pregnant. This baby was going to have no father. She was going to be alone. Alone with a child. What if the same thing happens that happened to Sophia. Her thoughts were interrupted by Maggie walking in.

"Hey" she said as she took a seat on the bed next to her and started helping her fold the clothes. Carol forced a small smile and continued.

"So, Rick told us, bout the baby I mean. That's really great. Judith'll finally have someone ta play with. " She said after a long moment of silence. Carol really had no interest in talking about the baby. It just made her think of him. And when she thought of him she cried. But she couldn't just just ignore the girl.

"Ya" was all she could spit out.

"You know you won't be doing this alone"

"Yes I will"

"No, carol, you've got all of us, your not alone"

She sighed "this baby. He or she will have no father. What if- Never mind" she but herself off.

"What if what?"

"Nothing. Let's just get this finished and give these folks their clothes" she said standing up and taking the basket of clothes with her.

Together they wondered the cell blocks handing out clothes. When they were finished they headed back into the tombs to go back to their cell block.

Half way down they heard the unmistakeable sound of walkers snarling, moving towards them.

"Go back!" Carol whispered as she turned around and ran back were they came from-

When they got in the told everyone to head outside and to find rick

"Where did they come from!?" Maggie yelled as she tried to get everyone out.

"I don't know. Just go! Get out!"

"You're coming to! Now carol!"

"Maggie! Go on! Find Glenn and Beth and your dad and get the hell out of here!"

"Carol! Your not staying. I'm not letting you! Now let's go!"

"Maggie, someone has to stay- distract them. T did it for me. Now I'll do it for everyone, please maggie, go!"

"Nope. No way let's go! Now!" She yelled as she grabbed Carols arm and dragged her away. They ran out of the prison and met the others outside. Tons of people were missing.

It was just Rick, Carl, Jude, hershel, Beth, Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, Sasha, Ty, Karen and herself.

"Where is everyone?" Carl asked.

"This is us. No one else made it" Rick answered.

"Let's get going. Can't stay here." Ty said as he grabbed Karens hand. The started off down the road. No cars no food or water.

* * *

Night came so they set up camp. Maggie slept tucked under Glenn's arm. Beth close to her father. Ty next to Karen with Sasha close as well. Rick with Carl and Jude. Michonne took watch and Carol curled up in the back corner alone.

She tried to sleep but it just wouldn't happen. And as the silent tears began to fall she wished she had been one to die back at the prison, to just be gone. Be with Daryl and with Sophia. But she wasn't. She stood up and started for the woods. Not caring who saw her, she just didn't care. She wanted to die. She just was done.

She wondered the woods, it was pitch black. Once she knew she was far enough away she fell to the ground and threw up. She cried and cried until she heard something behind her. She pulled out her knife not wanting to waste bullets and make noise.

She was ready to die, but she wanted it to be on her terms, the way she wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

Michonne saw Carol wonder off info the woods.

"Glenn. Get up"

"Is it my turn already?"

"I gotta go check on Carol. Come on get up" he shot up a little faster.

"What's wrong with Carol?" He asked standing up and walking over to where they were keeping watch.

"Nothing's wrong. Just gonna go talk with her" he nodded and she followed carol. When she finally caught up she found her throwing up and crying. She stepped on a twig and heard it crack. Shit.

"Hey. Hey. It's ok. Just me" she said with her hands up. Carol took a breath and put her knife back.

"Sorry, you just scared me" She said and then wiped the tears off her face.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but why are you out here?"

"Just... Thinking..." She looked down "bout.. Sophia... Daryl... This baby..."

"Well I'm a good listener" Michonne said as she say down on a log. "Tell me about yourself. Your life before all this shit.. Who's Sophia?"

Carol sat down next to her. "Sophia was my daughter. She was 12 when she died. Got lost in the woods. Found her but she was bit. Rick put her down."

"Where did you find her?"

"In Hershel's barn full of walkers" she laughed at the thought. A barn full of them. Wow.

"What about before"

"Before the end of the world doesn't matter now"

"I'm just curious"

"I was a spineless beaten house wife. Happy now" she said looking away. Michonne said nothing. What was she supposed to say. She had no idea. But before she could even try carol knelt to the ground and threw up. She rubbed her back softly trying to soothe her.

When she finally finished. Michonne helped her to stand up and said  
"Let's get back to camp before people start worrying about you"

Carol laughed almost mockingly "no one cares where I am or what I'm doing"

"Of corse they do carol! You are one of the most important people in the group."

"All I do is cook and clean, god, worthless"

"Carol, you know that if Daryl was here he'd kick your ass"

"Yeah, well he's not. So drop it." She was angry now. As she stormed off back to camp. Michonne followed. Carol just laid down wrapped up in her thin sweater and shut her eyes.

* * *

The next morning when everyone woke up Carol still laid on the ground fast asleep.

"No one wake her yet" Rick told them. "She needs her rest"

Everyone nodded in agreement and started packing up the few things they had. They would need to find somewhere to stay. And some form of transportation.

"Glenn and I can go look for a car and some gas?"

"No. We need to stick together."

"Right... Sorry"

"No need to apologize, maggie will you get Carol, we've got to get going."

Maggie walked towards her and woke her up. Everyone was looking.

"I'm-I'm sorry." She said when she saw them all waiting for her.

"No need, we didn't want to wake you"

"Ok... Are we leaving?"

"Yeah, let's get going."

And soon enough they were on there way. Beth has Judith in her arms and Carl walked close with his gun out and ready just in case. Rick walked only a few steps ahead of them. Maggie and Glenn held hands walking with Hershel. Michonne was next in line with Carol in the back.

She was feeling the never ending feeling that she was going to through up, but she didn't want to slow them down and it's not like she's eaten anything to through up. But she couldn't help it. She knelt down and threw up that last little bit of food left in her stomach. She did it again but this time nothing came out. Maggie was at her side in a second, rubbing circles in her back.

"S-Sorry" she said as she wiped her mouth and stood up.

"Let's just keep going, I'm fine" she put on a fake smile.

"Sure?" Hershel asked. She knew he didn't believe her.

"Yes, Hershel, I'm fine"

After about 3 hours of walking in the woods they found an old cabin. Rick and Glenn went in first said it was clear so they all followed. Carol sat on the worn out couch with Jude on her lap. This child needed food. Lucky they found some. Beth took Jude to feed her. If Daryl was here he could hunt for them. No. She can think about him. She just can't. She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice Rick walk up to her and hand her the bowl of food.

"Eat something"

"No, it's alright, I'm not hungry."

"You may not be, doesn't mean the baby isn't" he said firmly and pushed the food at her.

She took it and ate a little. Giving the rest to Beth and Jude. They slept in the house that night. If you call staining at an empty wall sleeping. When she heard Judith start to wail she got up to soothe her, hoping to let the others sleep a little more.

"Shhh, it's ok baby" she whispered to the baby and she held her close to her chest. She finally started to settle again and carol laid her back down.

"C-cawol?" Carol choked at the sound of Judith's first word. My name. She just said my name. She thought for sure it would be daddy or Beth. But no, she just said my name.

"Yes hunny, that's me, aunt Carol."


	4. Chapter 4

3 months later they've been moving the whole time. Not enough food or water. Finally late last night they came across an old abandon wear house. Huge. Tons of rooms and even food and water.

They all found a room. Rick, Carl and Jude who is now spitting out names like there is no tomorrow, took a bigger room. Hershel and Beth shared one. Maggie and Glenn took the room with the big bed. Karen and Ty took another. Sasha shared with Michonne and Carol went to the furthest room from everyone and took that one alone.

She was tired and hungry and finally coming to realize she would never see him again.

People were constantly asking how she felt, if she was ok, and she wished they would just stop. You couldn't even tell she was pregnant yet and she couldn't even feel it. She was tired of being people's problem. So she was going to do something to change that.

"Rick, can I talk to you" she asked as she came out of her room.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, fine, just, I need to go and do something, I need to help, I'm going to go on a run. I need some... Things..."

"What kind of things carol? Can't we get then for you? I can send Glenn and Ma-" she cut him off.

"No. I want to go. Please. I can handle it."

He sighed and nodded.

"But you have to bring someone along"

"Well who? I can just go al-"

"No way. Bring Sasha or Michonne"

She nodded. And walked over towards Sasha.

"Hey" she said as she sat down next to her.

"Morning Carol, how you feeling"

"I'm fine, you?" She said trying to move on.

"I'm good"

"You want to come on a run with me?"

"Uhm, sure, but why don't you just let me and Mich-"

"No. I want to go."

"Alright, we'll leave in a few minutes. Go ahead and get ready. " she said as she headed towards her room. Carol walked back to her room. She changed into real clothes and grabbed her knife and her small handgun.

* * *

They got into one of the three cars they've found. And drove towards that drug store.

"So what is it that you need to bad?" Sasha asked at she drove down the abandon highway.

"I just needed to get out. I need whatever prenatal stuff I can find too..." She let her voice trial off.

"Well. I understand the need to get out. I don't think I'd make it if they were all on me the way they are on you." She laughed.

"Yeah well..." She didn't even know what to say. Because Sasha was right.

"They are just worried about you. Ya now..."

"Well, they have nothing to worry about. I'm fine. It's just back to the way it was before. Alone. Probably better not to make a real strong relationships anyways." She sighed. Thinking about Sophia. And Daryl.

"No. I think that being in love and finding happiness is really important. I mean, it's what keeps you going. Maybe, Daryl's alright. We never know. "

"The false hope... It's not going to help... He's dead... Rick saw him die... That's it..." She turned away to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

"It's ok to miss him. We all get it."

"I know. But I don't want to. I mean, what's it worth, It's not going to bring him back" and just then they pulled up to the drug store and Carol hoped put of the car.

They went into the store taking down three walkers. Sasha looked around for food and water while Carol looked for the things she might need. Anything that would prove helpful.

She found a bottle of Prenatal vitamin and some soap. Took the food and water she could find too and they headed out. Placing the things in the trunk. They started back to the wear house.

She was looking out the window when something caught her eye.

"Pull over!" She yelled and Sasha swerved but then pulled over.

"What, what's wrong?!" She asked as Carol jumped out of the car and ran back to what she saw. His crossbow. Right there. On the ground. With a broken arrow. Sasha followed her.

"Is that-?"

"Yes- what if he's here!? What if he's ok? We have to look!"

She just nodded as they followed the marks in the dirt.

After only ten minutes of wondering the woods she saw him. Laying on the ground. His eyes were closed.

"Oh my god" she spit out and ran to him.

"Please be careful Carol." Sasha urged.

She wasn't listening as she ran to him. Sitting beside him and listening to him breathe

"H-he's alive!"

Sasha made her way over to them and looked down at the beaten and cut up Daryl.

"Help me get him to the car." She said leaning down to put his arm over her.

"We can't carry him carol. We need help. You go back and get them, I'll stay here with him."

"No. I want to st-"

"Carol! Go!"

"Alright. Fine. Make sure he knows I was here!" She said with tears pouring down as she ran to the car.

She sped down the road paying no regard to the speed limit or to the wondering walkers.

When she got back to the wear house she ran in and was out of breath.

"R-Rick!" She spit out

"What!? What's wrong!?" He said running towards her.

"We-we found him- daryl. Need help. Getting h-him here. " she said still trying to catch her breath.


	5. Chapter 5

"Y-you found him?"

She nodded frantically.

"We need your help, we can't move him- Sasha's with him now. Come on!" She said as she ran back out to the car.

"Glenn! Come on!" They ran out after her.

The drove back to the place she left Sasha and daryl. She jumped out of the car and ran into the woods

"This way!" They followed without a word.

When she got there he was awake and Sasha was helping him drink some water.

"Daryl?" She said kneeling next to him.

"Hey..." He said. His voice was scratchy and raw.

"Hey.. I'm here.. Come on.. Let's get back... Got some stuff ta tell ya"

"I missed ya so much... Went back to the prison n y'all weren't there"

"Yeah. Yeah i know. Come on"

Rick and Glenn put there arms under him and brought back to the car. Carol sat in the back with him and Rick. Glenn drove and Sasha sat in the front.

"Daryl.. Please keep your eyes open... Please stay awake... I need you to stay awake..." She said as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Don't cry" she laughed. still, he was concerned about her.

"God I love you so much"

"I love ya too"

* * *

They arrived at the wear house soon and Sasha ran inside to get Hershel. They brought him in and to Hershel.

"You all need to leave the room"

"No way. I'm not going anywhere"

He sighed "fine. But everyone else out"

* * *

2 hours later Hershel exited the room to talk to the from about his condition.

"3 cracked ribs. Tons of stitches and tons of bruises but he's ok" everyone sighed in relief.

"Well, how's carol? Did she tell him yet?" Ty asked.

"She's... Ok. I guess. Id say shocked. But I can assume she won't leave his side for a long while."

* * *

"God I missed you so much..."

She said as she laid on the bed next to him.

"I miss you too. Looked all over for ya"

"I-I thought you were dead..."

"Had every reason ta" he looked her over and wiped the tears away. "Good ya see er eating and gainin some damn weight on the damn skeleton ya call a body."

She laughed a little then realized that he doesn't know.

"Yeah, well, I got something I gotta tell ya"

"what? What's wrong? Are ya alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, well, uhm..."

"Spit it out woman"

"I'm pregnant"

He just looked at her.

"Hello? Daryl? Are you mad? I was going to tell you but then y-" he cut her off.

"No I'm not mad! That's wonderful... That's your little gaining thing then huh? Guess ya ain't eaten like i hoped." He chuckled.

"Guess not" she said as she snuggled a little closer to him and they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning when Carol woke up h was still asleep so she slowly slithered out of his grasp and made her way to the eating area. She could smell the food and was more hungry than she had been in a while.

"Morning Carol" Beth said as she sat with Jude and fed her.

"Good morning Beth. Hey Jude" she said and kissed the almost year old on the head.

"Sleep good? Ya look happy" Karen asked as she handed her a plate of food for her and one for daryl.

"Better than I have in a long time" she said smiling.

She walked back to her room with daryl and saw that he was awake now.

"Your up... Good. Here eat something." She said and handed him a plate, the one with more.

"No. You eat this one. Give me the other one. Gotta eat." He said and poured to the plate in her hand.

"No way! Your eating that! If I'm still hungry I'll get more, these damn people are always shoving food in my face."

He sighed but ate it.

"I'm so glad your back" she said as she snuggled up against him again.

"Me too..." He placed his hand genteelly on her stomach. "So ya think it's a girl 'er a boy?"

"I don't know..." She whispered. Really she knew in her gut it would be a girl. But she also knew that Daryl wanted a boy.

"Well, got any name's?" He asked.

"Haven't really thought about it ta tell ya the truth."

"Well let's think then, got nothing better ta do..."

"Ok, boy first then" he said and winked at her. She smiled. "How about DJ, or Merle"

"Naw. To damn boring." She smiled at him.

"Well, you got any ideas?"

"Hm.. How about Dale. Or T-dog."

" I don't think those names quite fit for out child... Come on, be serious."

"What about... Michael."

"Yeah. That's nice. Ok so Michael for a boy and what about a girl?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Ain't gonna be no girl... But well, how about Sophi-" she cut him off.

"No..." She said quickly. "Not her name. And you do know that it very well could be a girl"

"Ya ya ya... How about Elsa" she didn't respond right away.

"Yeah... Elsa... Elsa Rose Dixon. I like it."


	6. Chapter 6

Only 4 months later they are still in the wear house. Carol was cleaning up after Jude who was in the other room with Carl. She took her first steps only last month.

"Hey Carol, need anything?" Beth said.

"Nope, I'm good. just trying to keep myself busy" She answered.

She nodded and walked back into her and her fathers room.

"How's Carol?" Hershel asked as she walked in.

"She says she fine. cleaning..." she answered.

"something bothering you bethy?"

"Well, i don't know, i just think that she should be resting, but all she does is work work work!"

"Well, i just don't think that she likes feeling helpless. i know i didn't, when i couldn't move around, thats all i wanted to do.

Daryl just walked back in from his hunt to find 8 month pregnant Carol cleaning. Cleaning. What the fuck!?

"What the fuck are you doing!?" He stomped over to her.

"Picking up after Jude. No one else does soo..."

"No. That ain't your job. Her daddy can go that. Sit your ass down. Damn women, you've got another damn person growing inside you and your cleaning!?"

"I want to help. All I ever do is sit and watch people work... I'm sick of it... I promise that if I get tired I'll stop..."

"No- go sit on the couch or in the bed. Play with the baby or something. Your not wor-" he was interrupted but the unmistakable groans outside then front door. "Shh! This way!" He whispered and ran off toward the others.

"Beth! Hershel! We have to go! Grab all ya can and tell the others! Let's go!" He told them.

They ran into the room and grabbed all the food and others they can. They took the baby things and got out with Beth and Hershel right behind them. Running out the back door the got into a car and waited a minute to see if any others were coming.

"We have to go." Hershel said. Daryl nodded and started the car. Carol frantically looked around out the window to see if she could find anyone.

They sped away from the herd. Having no destination in mind they just drove.

"Wh-what about maggie, and Jude!?" Beth asked as she held into her daddy.

"We'll find them Beth. Don't worry" he hugged her close.

They drove until it was dark and they decided to camp for the night.

"Come on, well make camp over there" he said pointing to a small rock wall.

Carol grabbed the few blankets the keep in the cars and followed him out. She gave one to hershel one to Beth and the other she kept for herself and daryl.

"I'll keep watch... Y'all get some sleep" He said. She sighed and curled up into herself for the night.

"Goodnight daryl..."

"Goodnight... I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

About halfway though the night Daryl was drifting off into a standing sleep. But he flashed back to reality when he heard carol whimpering in her sleep. Quietly he walked over to her and saw that her blanket was wet.

Why's it wet? He asked himself.

She woke up only a minute later.

"D-daryl"

"Why are ya wet?"

"My water broke..."


	7. Chapter 7

"What? What does that mean!?"

"It means... That this baby... Is-is coming very soon..." Her face crunched as she felt a contraction.

"What-what's wrong? Are you ok?!"

"Yes- just go get Hershel." She said as she sat up a bit.

* * *

"Hershel- wake up"

"What's wrong?" He said with his eyes still closed.

"I don't know. Carol said she needs ya..." He said and Hershel opened his eyes and sat up. He saw the look of worry on his face.

"What's going on"

"I don't know. She's all wet and then her face got all scrunched up. Looked like something hurt."

"Alright. Beth you take watch. Daryl you should be with her." Beth got up and took the rifle with her to go on watch.

He walked over to Carol and sat down beside her.

"Hey hunny, how we doing?"

"Fantastic. Just great- this kid sure wants ta get out..." She said as she scrunched her face again and let out a little moan.

"How far apart are you contractions?"

"Uh.. Probably 3 minutes. Or something. Getting stronger though"

"Daryl, go get something for her to bite on"

"What why!?"

"Just go it!" She yell at him and let out another moan, louder this time.

"Because she's going to be load, and you don't want every walker around to here do you?"

He shook his head and ran to find something. He came back with a hanker chief.

She stuck out her hand and took it from him. She rolled it up and stuck it in her mouth as she let out a louder moan than before. She grabbed his hand and held on tight.

"Ok, your almost fully dilated. Just a few more minutes. I'll tell you when you can push." Hershel explained.

She nodded. She squeezed daryl hand.

"Ouch" daryl said and she held onto him for dear life.

"Once this baby's out we are going to need to move her. Every walker for miles in going to hear." Hershel told him.

"Alright, help her stand up."

"What! Why!"

"Because I said so! She won't be able to really stand herself. Gotta help her." He nodded and pulled her up. She placed her head in the crook of his neck and bit down in the cloth as she screamed. You could hear it though.

"Alright carol. Go ahead. Push on three.  
One. Two. Three. "

"Uhahh" she screamed as she gave a hard push. she held tighter to Daryl.

"Ok. Come on. Again. One. Two. Three."

Once again she screamed and pushed. Daryl hated seeing her in so much pain.

"I can see it- just one more big push. Come on you can do it. One. Two. Three."

And with that Daryl hears the unmistakeable cry of his new baby.

"It's a girl" Hershel said as he tied off the umbilical cord.

Carols body slumped against daryl and her eyes shut.

"What? Why did she pass out?"

"She's tired daryl. But she needs to get up cause she's not done."

"What!?"

"Just wake her up"

"Carol, gotta get up hun"

"No. I'm not sleeping... I just..." She screamed again.

"What!? What's wrong!?" He asked looking at her and then at Hershel.

"Beth! Get over here! Take the baby!" He yelled and she ran over, wrapping the baby in her coat and holding her close.

"Ok, let's give it another push carol"

"What!? Why!?"

"Carol. One. Two. Three. "

She screamed louder this time.

A couple more push's and he hears more crying. Wtf.

"Another girl."

"What!?" He yells. This time she really does fall limp into him.

"Let's get her to the car. Gotta move now."

He slowly picked her up bridal style with the blanket still wrapped around her. He carried her to the car and placed her in the back seat and took one baby from Hershel so that he could drive.

"Are you telling me that I just had two children?"

"Well daryl, let's see. Are you holding a baby?" Beth asked mockingly

"Yes"

"And am I holding a baby?"

"Yes"

"Then Thats two isn't it"

"Yes"

"Both of you stop it- daryl. Is she still bleeding?"

"No. I don't think so. She just looks like she's asleep."

"Good- she'll need the rest. Gotta feed the baby's"

They drove for only 30 minutes before finding an old cabin to rest in.

"Give me the baby. You bring Carol inside." He nodded and handed him the baby girl while he went to get Carol.

He picked her up bridal style and she rested her head on his chest.

"Mm.. Is she baby ok?" She whispered.

"They're great. Wonderful. You?"

"Tired... Just tired..." She whispered, her eyes still shut. "Wait. Did you say they?" She said opening her eyes with the dark circles under them.

"Yes, now come on. Let's get'cha' inside."


	8. Chapter 8

"Set her on the bed there-" Hershel pointed to the queen size bed in the corner of the room "an she can feed them there." He did just that and then walked over to to Hershel who was holding one baby. He took her out of his hands and held her close.

He didn't know notice when he walked away to Carol.

"Hey little one. How ya doin, huh, ya good? Ya sure are cute. Yeah, I'm your daddy..."

* * *

"Alright carol, ya gotta get up. Baby's are hungry." Hershel said he shook her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hm?"

"Gotta feed the baby's..."

"Ok..." She said sitting up.

"Here ya go..." Beth said handing her the 2nd born child.

"Hey baby..." This child was beautiful. God. She was so grateful.

"What are you going to name them?" Beth asked as she say down in the chair near the bed.

"Well, we had Elsa Rose picked out. We weren't expecting two soo I'm not sure yet" she laughed a little. "Daryl, come sit with me" she quietly called for him. He walked over with the baby nestled neatly in his arms.

"Ya ok?" He asked as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Wonderful... Really... This is wonderful" she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Gotta think of another name huh?"

"Yeah..." She looked down at the baby lightly sucking at her breast and then up at the one in Daryl's hand. They were so lucky.

"Start thinking then" he laughed.

"Baby one should be Elsa Rose, and baby two could be..." She stopped to think.

"Morgan... Morgan lee ..."

He smiled at her as they switched kids so she could feed the other.

"Elsa and Morgan" Beth repeated. "Beautiful"

* * *

Michonne ran through the woods holding Judith close to her chest as Carl followed close behind. They slept in the woods last night and now they have just come upon a small cabin with a bad parked out front.

"That's one of our cars..." Carl whispered.

She nodded and handed her the baby. Taking out her katana just in case. They crept towards the door.

"Maybe we should knock? What if it's like Glenn and Maggie..."

"Naw... Let's go" she said as she turned the door knob and let the door fling open.

She was met with a crossbow to the head. Daryl. She lowered the sword and he lowered the bow.

She looked around to see a sleeping Carol in the large bed. She looked exhausted. The bulge in her stomach was almost gone. Then she saw the two baby's. Each in the arms of Beth and Hershel.

"Beth! Your alright!" Carl said coming into the house and running to Beth.

"Bethy!" Jude said as she hugged her legs.

"Oh thank god you guys are alright!" She said.

"Cawol?" Jude said as she climbed into the bed and snuggled up to carol. Still fast asleep.

"She had twins?" Michonne asked as she shut the door.

"Yes. This is Elsa Rose Dixon. " he said pointing to the child in Hershel's arms "and this is Morgan Lee Dixon " pointing to Beth's arms.

"They are beautiful. You need clothes and food. I'll go for a run now..." Michonne said as she turned to leave.

"Oh, thanks"

* * *

Only an hour later Carol stirred in her sleep. Slowly opening her eyes.

"Morning sunshine." She was greeted by Daryl's rough yet soothing voice.

"Mmm... Id like some pancakes and bacon and coffee" she joked and he laughed.

"Been asleep all damn day. It's probably 3 I the afternoon. Michonne came, with Carl and Jude. Then she left. Said she was going to get baby shit."

"Carl? And Jude? Where Rick?" She asked, the worry apparent in her face now.

"Haven't asked yet. They are asleep now. If ya look to your right Jude is sleeping right beside ya- " he laughed.

She turned and saw the 1 year old child cuddled up next to her.

"where at the baby's?"

"Outside with Hershel and Beth."

"Why? Can't they come in? I wan-"

"Hang on hang on. I'll get em" he said laughing at her excitement. He walked outside and took the baby's from them. One in each arm, and walked back inside.

"Yay. My baby's" she said with we arms stretches out. She was in a sitting position now, waiting eagerly. He handed her Elsa and sat down on the bed beside her.

"That one is Elsa. See. She has a little birth mark on her tummy here-" he pointed to a spot just above the belly button. It was a dark brown shape, almost looking like a heart.

"And Morgan had her birthmark on her thigh, it's the same." He explained.

"They are beautiful. Ugh oh my god. I love them... And I love you"

"I love you too" he kissed her on the cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

"So carl... What happened? Where's your dad?" Beth asked as they sat on the porch.

"Dead. Walker. He got bit." He said, almost coldly. She just looked at him. She wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry" she finally managed to squeak out.

"Saw maggie and Glenn though, they were alright. "

A smile beamed across her face. "Really? That's great, maybe they'll find us soon, they can meet the new baby's and everything!"

"My dad would've loved them"

"I know..."

They both looked up when they saw Michonne run up from the woods she held 3 bags of baby things.

"Glad your back" Carl said.

"Me too" she winked at him before walking inside.

"Hey guys, got some clothes and diapers, bottles, and formula" Michonne said as she walked towards the bed where Carol and Daryl were laying, each holding a new born baby. Hershel was standing off next to the bed.

Carol sat up a bit and motioned for Michonne to come closer.

"Wanna hold her?" She said, barely above a whisper.

"I-uh-I don't know.."

"Come on. It isn't that hard, even Daryl's doing it" she laughed and he shot her a look.

"This is Elsa..." She said and handed the baby to Michonne.

"She's beautiful. Really, she it" she said as she held her closer.

"And that one, is Morgan" she said and looked over at Daryl.

"She's gonna be a daddy's girl, I can tell"

* * *

5 years later they've built walls around the 4 cabins they constructed. Daryl, Carol, and the kids in one. Carl, Beth, Judith, and Hershel in another. Maggie and Glenn in the 3rd. Ty, Karen, Sasha, and Michonne in the last.

"Morgan! Let go of your sisters hair!" Carol called from the kitchen.

"Sorry mommy!" She called back.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute. Jude and everyone will be over. Go set the table, Daryl." She said as she looked over at him who was still laying in the couch.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He grumbled and got up.

"Daddy! Tomorrow can I go hunting with you?!" Morgan called from her bedroom.

"Ask your mother..."

"Mommy? Can I go with daddy?"

"I guess, but you have to stay right with him..."

"Ew... I don't have to go to right momma? I don't wana, that's gross!" Elsa said as she walked into the kitchen to sit with her mother.

"You don't have to go baby" she laughed. "Jude will be over anyways. She wants to play with you"

"Okay momma" she smiled and brought the plates into the dinning room.

Daryl passed her, giving her hair and little shake and walked into the kitchen.

"I've been missing ya" he smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her so he was facing him.

"I love ya women."

"I love you too"

* * *

**AN: ok guys, so you all seem to really enjoy this stroy, and im very glad, i was going to end it here, but i have some ideas that could keep it going, only if you want, COMMENT and tell me! **

**~Aj**


End file.
